With the increase in “green” building goals and a desire to increase energy savings and conserve natural resources, it has become very desirable to examine new construction techniques and methods of meeting the goals of energy conservation and improved use of non-renewable resources. One desire is to provide near or net zero energy buildings where the annual energy to maintain comfort within the building envelope is met onsite through renewable resources.
Additionally, it is highly desirable to effect improvements in climate change which is regarded as a priority of countries around the globe. Reducing usage of fossil fuels leads to decreases in greenhouse gas production in order to avoid potential negative impacts of climate change.
It is also desirable to develop a clean and cost-effective path to a secure energy future, resulting in increased green job creation.